


Cue, Recognition.

by paperdollkisses



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deaf Clint Barton, Feelstide 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperdollkisses/pseuds/paperdollkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story written for Feelstide 2015 Prompt # 84; <i>Cop AU: Phil is a high-ranking police officer (deputy chief of police?). Clint is the new K-9 trainer. Phil sort of feels like he's losing his mind.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cue, Recognition.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta NorthAtlantic who I owe all my well edited stories to. I just tell the story and try to make it pretty, folks. She shines it up for me.

The first time it happened, Phil didn’t notice. Well, the problem was that he did notice and he only _hoped_ it was the first time.

By the third time, he was definitely aware of what he was doing. Ogling someone wasn’t something he routinely found himself doing; that is why he could be forgiven for not realizing what he was doing despite his excellent observational skills. He was a cop, dammit, he had top grade situational awareness. That’s what he told himself, anyway. That was before he tripped over air when Clint… no, Barton started laughing. Nick’s amused snort beside him told him he wasn’t being subtle. 

“Damn air pockets,” he muttered, ignoring Nick’s loud chuckling beside him as he moved to the refreshment table and snagged a bottle of water.

“Fury, sir.” Clint grinned, walking up to the taller man while Phil got his drink. “I see you’ve met Cleo.” He reached out and scrubbed the pup’s head.

“Yes, I have. She is a beauty.” Fury looked at the puppy in his arms. “What do you think, Cheese? Will my baby girl like this little cutie?”

Clint look confused until Phil spoke up behind him. “I think my goddaughter and my future godson will love her. Your mother-in-law, however will have some words about it.”

Nick glared. “Well good thing she’s leaving in a few days then, isn’t it?” His smirk returned a moment later. “Barton, I’d like you to meet my Deputy Chief, Phil Coulson.” Phil came around Clint’s left side, noting the hearing aid with surprise before getting lost for a minute in the blue-green eyes revealed when Barton pushed his sunglasses up over his forehead. 

“DC PC?” Clint grinned and held out his hand, warm and rough with calluses against Phil’s, with the strong grip of someone who lived working with them. 

A small groan left Phil’s throat and mingled with Nick’s chuckle. “Who have you been talking to?” 

“Well, I could have embarrassed myself and your last name could have started with a K. Fortunately, it’s blazoned across your shoulders.” 

Phil saw the way Clint’s eyes slid across the span of said shoulders. Appreciative and a little flirty, Phil shrugged and saw those eyes catalogue the flex of his arms as well, catching for a moment on the black lines peeking from under the shirt sleeve. “Yes.” His teeth worried his lower lip. “Not all of my shirts have my name on them.”

“No, just the ones he uses for baseball, basketball, soccer, and his marathons.” Nick looked behind Clint and motioned with a jerk of his chin “Incoming.” 

Clint turned to see the redhead walking up behind him “Sirs, this is Natasha. She’s one of the trainers that will be helping to integrate the officers and dogs into functioning teams. Bucky and Sam have already done the home visits to evaluate living conditions and suitability. The officers that have decided to foster and train have started bonding with the dogs.” 

Natasha shook both of their hands, maintaining her professional air. “Sorry to interrupt, Clint but they are ready for you at the stage, and the graduates are waiting.” 

“Great! Great. Chief Fury, Deputy Chief Coulson… I’ll talk to you later.” 

They both nodded at the man as he turned to head off with Natasha. 

“So, Cheese, is this one of those ‘hate to see you go but love to watch you leave’ moments?”

Guiltily, Phil’s eyes snapped up from where they had lingered and turned to glare at the man beside him. “Not another word.”

Nick laughed heartily as they walked toward the stage. Barton ignored the stairs, instead levering himself up with those glorious arms. Phil was in so much trouble.

“Hey everyone, sorry about the delay.” The blonde rubbed his hand on the back of his neck sheepishly. “I want to thank you all for coming out today. I’m Clint Barton with K-9 Distinction. My team will be working with the Six-Oh to set up their new K-9 team.” He paused and grinned as the members of the Six-Oh cheered. “Once they are up and running, we’ll be hitting up the team on a weekly basis for upkeep management and recerts. When you’re ready for a bigger challenge, the K-9 Distinction team will be working out training routines with some of the other K-9 teams with the Brooklyn PD.” His own group cheered then.

Clint turned to look at a group of people of people to his left, each with a dog standing proudly at attention. “This is Natasha, Sam, and Bucky. We’ve brought out some of our graduates, trainees, and pups for the demonstrations today so you can see just what our graduates can do and get an idea of the training involved. So, enjoy the day, have some snacks, pick up some of our info from the booths and let’s get to know each other. Last but certainly not least, thanks to the BPD Police Chief, Nick Fury for funding our little shindig!” He sketched a salute to Nick.

Nick gave his own short salute back and watched as Barton jumped down from the stage. “Not saying a word,” he muttered to Phil under his breath.

Bucky got to be the mock-attacker in the padded suit, as Natasha and Sam demonstrated the commands and the ease of working with the four dogs that were going to be integrated into the new K-9 unit. Once they were finished and reunited with their families the real fun began. Lucky, the dog Phil learned had been a rescue dog and belonged to Clint, showed them amazing tricks including a tightrope walk complete with balance bar in his mouth. Lucky was well adjusted and carefree despite the hard past indicated by a lost eye and bald spots. Clint’s obvious joy wasn’t distracting at all as he interacted and praised him.

 _At all_ , Phil thought determinedly as he watched the big hands scruffing lovingly over Lucky’s head. “Think the eye is what made Clint decide to work with us?” he deadpanned to Fury.

“Mother fucker, I will end you.” Nick muttered, holding on to the leash with Cleo on the other end.

If Phil’s laugh drew the attention of the trainer, well that was all right too.

After Lucky, it was puppy exhibition time. Ten pups of varying breeds that for one reason or another weren’t going to make the program were up for adoption; their exhibition included running after balls, Frisbees, chewing on things, wrestling each other and being adorable in general. “I’ll admit it’s not fair to pull out the adorable puppy card for adoption purposes. But everyone here is involved in law enforcement in some way and they knew there would be puppies for adoption.” Clint’s sentence trailed off as he leaned on the fence next to Phil, linking his long fingers in front of him. “So, DC… you gonna adopt one?”

Phil looked over and then down to Lucky who was sitting at their feet, tongue hanging out. “Unfortunately, no. It wouldn’t be fair to the dog. I’m at work more often than not with no one at home to take care of him or her. And, please, call me Phil.”

Clint’s resulting smile was distracting. “Yeah, I know what you mean. Dogs take more care than people think. I’m glad I have a job where I can take Lucky with me wherever I go.” 

“So, Sam mentioned Lucky was a rescue. That was taking on a lot of disability.” Phil cursed himself silently but it didn’t matter, Clint didn’t lose his smile.

“Well, it’s not hard to want to take care of an injured and abandoned animal. Lucky was the only survivor of another K-9 training group that was more involved in cage fighting than training.” He tapped his left ear. “Plus, I have my own disability so who am I to discriminate. Probably a little transference going on from when I lost the hearing in my ear.”

“He certainly seems well cared for and happy now.” Phil lowered his hand to Lucky, keeping in line with his sighted eye. Getting a snuffle and a lick for his efforts. 

Clint’s smile softened. Less ‘flirty’ and more real. They stood there for a while, basking in the sun and comfortable conversation.

A week later, Phil’s world narrowed to the training classes he was observing. Nick thought it would be valuable for one of them to have a working knowledge of the K-9 basics and see the officers interacting with their canine counterparts. He’d ostensibly sent Phil instead of going himself because Phil had a good eye for underlying issues and incompatibilities. Nick having a secondary agenda was usual, but a secondary agenda that wrecked havoc with Phil’s composure was the act of a friend not a commanding officer.

Phil had finished rereading the briefing paperwork that went along with the training sessions the night before, so he was prepared for everything but seeing Clint again. He was a little taken aback at the wide welcoming smile and enjoyed the view as Clint came towards him. 

“Hey, Phil. I’m glad you were able to make it. Nick told me there was a possibility that you’d be pulled from supervising.”

Phil wondered what Nick had been thinking of when he said that. Then decided it didn’t matter as Clint’s hand held his in a handshake. “You never quite know what will happen in the life of a DC.” He shrugged it off. “I am excited to see this program come to life for the Six-Oh, it took a while to get things situated.”

Clint smiled “Ok, well let’s get started then.” 

By the end of the day Phil was even more impressed by the team of trainers, the dogs and their new handlers. He hadn’t expected it to be easy to integrate the teams, but Clint and his group knew what they were doing. Having the dogs already comfortable with their partners made a big difference with the officer/dog cohesion. Plus, seeing the happiness of the dogs and the officers as they worked together to meet goals was a great boost to his view of the world. Who knew that watching people with animals, even in a work capacity, could relieve stress?

At the end of the day Phil congratulated the teams on a job well done. He decided he could definitely do the weekly observation and give progress reports to Nick in addition to his other duties. It hardly felt like work at all.

Clint grinned “So, once a week sounds good. I take it you like our work?”

“It’s interesting. I’ve seen K-9 units in action before, but the training involved is pretty intense.”

“There is a fine line to walk to make sure the dogs are truly compatible with their duties and with their officers. It’s one of the reasons it is important for the dogs to bond with their people before training starts.” He scratched Lucky’s head. “It’s hard to believe that someone who wants an animal can’t bond with it, but I’ve seen it happen.” 

Phil held his hand out for Lucky to sniff. “True.” The conversation faded to a natural, comfortable stall while Phil chuckled and bent over to scratch Lucky’s stomach. 

“Hey, Phil… I wanted to ask you. Um, well. There’s a burger joint up the street with pet friendly outside seating. Want to grab a bite?” Clint frowned. “Oh, wait, you probably have to write up a report about today or something. So, maybe a rain check? For burgers? Or coffee? Or, a meal of some sort.”

“A rain check is great, but how about a rain check for the next date. I’m starving and I’m assuming you’re talking about 51. I love their food.” Phil smiled.

Clint’s face felt flushed and he hoped he wasn’t turning red. “Next date?”

“I’m assuming, and I hope it’s correctly, that this isn’t a one time offer.”

“Um, no… it, well… sure, lets… could you please just lead me away before I start too many more responses?” Clint laughed at himself. “I mean I am usually a little more… a little better… about… oh, Hell.” He snorted. “Yes, burgers now. Yes, rain check. Yes, let’s go now. Let me just tell the gang.”

Phil couldn’t have held back his grin if he tried. It wasn’t often he made someone speechless but apparently, Clint Barton was susceptible. He watched the man walk away all confident swagger until he looked back at Phil - and then tripped over his own feet. 

This was going to be fun.


End file.
